


My Dearest

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: History Is Happening (: [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Announcements, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Engagement Rings, F/F, Fairies, M/M, Marriage Proposal(s), Movie Night, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: Thomas and Angelica pop the question to their significant others in the company of their friends (and wherever the hell Hamilton and Jefferson stand with each other when they're not at each other's throats).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ladies and gentleman! The moment you've been waiting for! Presenting: Jefferson and Angelica's proposals to James and Adrienne!
> 
> There are two parts to this fic, first is the movie night proposals and the second part is the aftermath of Angelica's proposal with some 1:1 time with the happy couple.
> 
> Enjoy! xxx ^u^

December's frost had fallen over New York and it was most definitely beginning to look a lot like Christmas. Snow falling outside and blanketing everything with cold whiteness, the apartment of Angelica Schuyler and Adrienne de Lafayette once again became the stage for a movie night with their large group of friends.

Tonight, however, Angelica Schuyler and Thomas Jefferson had other things on their minds apart from movies. A few weeks ago, Angelica and Jefferson had confided in each other and planned to ask the loves of their lives to marry them. The plan was to do it surrounded by their friends (and, in Angelica's case, her sisters) and the time they would act was fast approaching.

"Hey, Angie, you ready to go?" murmured Jefferson, joining the oldest Schuyler sister in the kitchen while the others congregated in the livng room.  
"Yeah, I've got the ring in my pocket and I've rehearsed what I'm going to say at least a million times...doesn't make me any less nervous, though." she sighed.  
"Here, drink this." The Virginian instructed, handing Angelica a glass of dark red liquid.  
"What is this?" frowned the female.  
"Blood with a shot of whiskey. Thought it might stop your hands shaking." shrugged Thomas, his grin showing his fangs, due to his own consumption of an identical drink only moments before.  
Angelica hesitated for a moment before deciding "What the hell?" before downing the drink in one, hissing from the alcohol and revealing her own fangs.  
"Feelin' better now?" asked The Virginian, raising an eyebrow.  
Angelica nodded "Thanks, Thomas...so, which of us proposes first? Ladies first?"

Jefferson bit his lip thoughtfully (his fangs had thankfully receded by now) before answering "No, I'll go first. These past few days, Jemmy's began to suspect somethin's up and the sooner I ease those fears, the better."  
"Very well, then." smiled Angelica, her fangs also now gone once more.  
"If that's the case, I guess I better think of somethin' to say when I propose." mused Jefferson.  
"What?!" whispered Angelica urgently, so as not to alert the others in the living room.  
Jefferson chuckled "Relax, Angie, I'm kiddin'. O' course I know what I'm goin' to say."

Angelica huffed and punched Thomas in the shoulder, which only made the Virginian laugh more.

"Angelica! Thomas! Are you joining us or not?" came the voice of Theodosia.  
"Showtime." the eldest Schuyler whispered.  
"Don't you dare quote John Laurens in my earshot. Him and Hamilton are way too alike in mindset." muttered the Virginian.

Angelica just rolled her eyes and left the kitchen with Jefferson half a step behind her. Everyone's attention turned to them when they entered.

"Everything alright, you two?" asked Eliza, curled up in her usual spot on the sofa with Maria.  
"Yeah, don't worry." assured Angelica.  
"Now everyone's here, what film should we watch first?" asked Peggy, who was contentedly snuggled up with Dahlia.  
"Acutally, before we start, there's something I'd like to do first." announced Jefferson.

Alex, John and Hercules all groaned in unison, but Lafayette patiently waited for quiet before responding "What is it, mon ami?" he asked kindly.  
"Wait and see. Jemmy, could you come here please?" Thomas looked at his boyfriend.

Madison frowned questioningly but Thomas just held his hand out to him in response. The shorter Virginian got to his feet and joined Jefferson in the middle of the room.

"What's this about, Thomas? Everyone's staring..." James mumbled.

Jefferson smiled warmly and linked his fingers with Madison's. Heart racing and stomach fluttering, he took a steadying breath then began to speak, loud enough for the whole room to hear, but his words themselves were directed at James alone.

"James Madison. I have loved you for so long I'm no longer sure when the feelings I hold for you changed from platonic to romantic. Hell, maybe I always loved you and it took me running off to France to realise it. But, James, my point is this; I love you. And I am blessed enough to have your love in return. I can always rely on you for support in all my ambitions, whether it's taking down my political enemies-"  
"I'm sat right here, you fucker." interrupted Alexander.  
"Hamilton, shut the hell up." hissed Madison, showing his fangs defensively.

Jefferson brought Madison's attention back to him with a genlte hand on his cheek before continuing "Whether it's taking down my political enemies or helping me with my presidential campaign, you have always been by my side. And I want you to remain by my side, not as my boyfriend," he paused to take the ring box from his pocket and get down on one knee, opening the box "but as my husband."  
James' eyes widened and his face flushed a dark shade of red "T-Thomas..."  
"James Madison," grinned Jefferson "will you marry me?"

Everyone held their breaths as tears filled Madison's eyes and he was stunned into silence. The moments stretched out until

"Monsieur Madison just say yes already!" cried Lafayette.  
This seemed to bring James back to reality, his tears started to fall and a grin spread across his face as he nodded enthusiastically "Yes." he choked out "Yes, yes, Thomas of course I'll marry you, yes!"

Madison pulled Jefferson to his feet and connected their lips in a kiss. Amongst the cheers and clapping of their friends, Jefferson took the ring and slid it onto Madison's left ring finger before hugging him tightly. The pair of them were tackled to the floor by an extremely over-excited Lafayette, who was babbling in rapid-fire French while the others laughed at the Frenchman's dramatics.

"Thomas! Mon ami! Je ne peux pas le croire! Je suis si content pour toi! Félicitations à vous! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous alliez proposer?!" he demanded.  
"Mon cher Marquis, je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que vous ne pouviez garder un secret si votre vie en dépendait. C'est pourquoi Mulligan était l'espion et pas vous." Jefferson reminded him, smiling.  
"Ce n'est pas vrai!" objected Laf.  
"Oui ça l'est." chuckled Alexander.  
"As nice as this is, I would greatly appreciate it if Lafayette would stop crushing my lungs! Help me!" wheezed James from where he was trapped by his fiancé and Lafayette.

Theodosia and Dahlia got up from where they were sat to assist in disentangling the trio on the floor, followed by the others as they too stood up to offer their congratulations to the happy couple.

Eliza, Theodosia and Peggy all gave the two Virginians enthusiatic hugs while Maria and Dahlia simply gave warm smiles and kind words.

There was Burr, who took a slightly more formal approach;  
"Mr Jefferson, Mr Madison, I had known you two were a team to be reckoned with ever since I worked closely with the pair of you. It is nice to see you two formalizing that partnership."  
"Uhuh. Surnames, Burr? Really?" Jefferson raised an eyebrow.  
"Burr, you never change." remarked Madison.

Then...there was Alex, John and Hercules.  
"Congrats, you two." Hercules grinned, clapping the engaged couple on their shoulders "If you need a tailor for the wedding, you know who to ask."  
"I literally just proposed five minutes ago, but thanks, Hercules, we'll keep that in mind." promised Jefferson.  
"Jefferson, one thing's bothering me." mused John "You and Madison have been together for 200 years, why propose now?"  
"I guess...I just knew it was time." Thomas smiled, looking at James and taking hold of his hand.  
"Hear this because it's only coming once." Alexander interrupted the moment "You two are both smug, manipulative assholes who tried to ruin my political career...but I guess I can be a tiny bit happy for you, just this once." he muttered, folding his arms and looking away.  
"What was that? I didn't catch that, Hamilton." teased Jefferson.

While their friends congratulated James and Thomas on their engagement, the only two who did not get up from their spot on the sofa was Angelica and Adrienne. The eldest Schuyler knew this was her chance and caught her girlfriend by the wrist as the French Marquise made to stand up.

"Mon ange? What is it?" frowned Adrienne, looking at her girlfriend.  
"I know we need to congratulate Thomas and James and we can do that in a minute, but first I have a question to ask you." Angelica said gently.  
Adrienne sat back down next to Angelica "Zen by all means, mon amour, ask away."  
"On the subject of marriage, if I asked you to marry me...right here, right now...would you say yes?" Angelica asked softly.  
The Marquise smiled radiantly "Of course I would say yes, my darling Angélique."  
Angelica smiled in return "In that case," the eldest Schuyler moved off the sofa and down onto one knee, taking out her own ring box "Marie Adrienne Françoise de Noailles, Marquise de Lafayette. Will you marry me?"

Adrienne's scream brought everyone else's attention to them and Alex, John, Herc and Dahlia were all convinced that Laf was going to pass out.

"Well, Adrienne? I know I've asked you this question and you've already technically answered and that you French are the best at the whole romance thing and I appreciate this is not a romantic way to propose in the slightest but- Oh!" Angelica was cut off as Adrienne flung her arms around the other and crashed their lips together, sending them both sprawling to the floor.  
"Get a room, lovebirds!" called Peggy, while Hercules wolf-whistled.

When Adrienne broke the kiss, she was beaming and there were tears of joy falling down her cheeks from those gorgeous eyes that Angelica had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Mon Angélique, I can zink of nozing in zis world zat would make me 'appier zan marrying you. You are my strength, my light and my soul's mate. So yes, mon amour, yes I will absolutely marry you." The Marquise nodded.  
"Then let me up so I can put your ring on you!" laughed Angelica, feeling tears in her own eyes.

For the second time that day, amidst the cheers of their friends and Angelica's sisters, Adrienne quickly got up and helped Angelica to her feet, before the eldest Schuyler slipped the black gold ring onto the finger of her beloved Marquise. The two women laughed and hugged repeatedly, wiping away each other's happy tears while Lafayette also teared up.

"I cannot believe zis...my best friend...and my cousin...getting engaged to ze loves of zeir lives on ze same day!" The Marquis put his arms around the shoulders of Jefferson and Angelica, pulling them both close "Zis calls for a celebration, no?"  
"Am I hearing the words 'raise a glass'?" smiled Alex, raising an eyebrow.  
"Already on it!" called John from the kitchen "Dahlia! Herc! Come help me get the glasses and booze!"  
"I swear you people have a drinking problem." Dahlia said to Herc.  
"Maybe so, but we're vampires so it doesn't damage us like it does humans." shrugged Herc.

Once glasses of wine had been passed and several toasts had been made to the two happy couples, everyone settled down in their usual places to finally commence movie night.

"Before we begin, does anyone else have any surprise announcements?" asked Eliza, looking around the room.  
"Wait! I do." answered Theodosia, sharing a glance with Burr.  
"What is it, hon?" questioned Maria.  
"Well..." Theo took a breath to steady herself before continuing "...Angelica and Adrienne and Thomas and James aren't the only ones who are engaged. Aaron proposed to me yesterday. Naturally, I said yes." she smiled.

Everyone gasped and 'aww'ed as Theo looked at Burr again and Burr kissed her cheek before hugging her tightly.

"To Aaron and Theodosia." Dahlia raised her glass in a toast.  
"Aaron and Theodosia!" echoed the others before draining their glasses.  
"Alright, nooooow can we start the movie?" asked Peggy, making everyone else laugh.  
__

Later that evening, after everyone else had gone home, Adrienne was lying in the queen-sized she shared with her girlfriend- um, fiancée (God the Marquise's heart fluttered every time she thought of that word)- while she gazed upon her engagement ring.

No lights were on in the bedroom but, by the rays of moonlight which filtered in through the curtains, her vampire sight caught the glittering of the purple jewels in the low light. Her thoughts then drifted to the engagement ring that she herself had bought for Angelica online while her fiancée was clearing away in the living room after their friends had left.

The ring she had chosen was a 14 carat yellow gold band set with little diamonds and a single teardrop shard of peach-pink morganite. The moment she had seen it, Adrienne was convinced it was the perfect ring for her angel and purchased it without any further hesitation.

Adrienne's thoughts were disrupted as the bed behind her dipped, a pair of arms wrapped around the Marquise's waist and the scent of honey that was so familiar to Adrienne reached her senses.

"Hey you." breathed Adrienne, relaxing into Angelica's embrace.  
"Hey yourself." whispered Angelica, pressing a kiss to the other's neck, inhaling her lavender scent.  
"I still cannot believe zat you proposed to me..." Adrienne smiled, her breathing hitching when Angelica nipped lightly at her neck.  
"I still can't believe you said yes." Angelica replied, nuzzling Adrienne's jaw.

The Marquise turned over towards the eldest Schuyler and placed a hand gently on her cheek, tracing a thumb over Angelica's lips and bumping their noses together.

"Of course I said yes. I 'ave already told zat it will be my greatest 'onour to marry you, mon ange. I will always be yours and yours alone. Je t'aime tellement, Angélique." she whispered.  
"...Je t'aime aussi." responded Angelica, closing the space between their lips in a passionate kiss.

Minutes passed and the pair of women were perfectly content just to trade kisses and enjoy the safety felt in one another's arms. Angelica kissed along Adrienne's jaw and down her neck, leaving bruises and marks from Angelica's fangs. While she left marks, Angelica never once drew blood. She would never ever bite her darling Adrienne.

Eventually, Adrienne stifled a yawn and Angelica decided to cease kissing and instead cuddle with her fiancée. The eldest Schuyler lay down and opened her arms for the Marquise, who gladly went into them.

"Bonne nuit, mon amour, et ayez les plus beaux rêves..." mumbled Adrienne, closing her eyes.

Angelica smiled and softly brushed a stray strand of hair off of Adrienne's face as Adrienne's breathing evened out slowly. Then she whispered three heartfelt words, unsure if Adrienne heard her or not:

"Goodnight, my dearest."

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologise for the festive theme of the following fics in this series, given that both Christmas and New Years have both been and gone, but, when writing fics, is there a right or a wrong time to write holiday-themed fics?  
> Comment your opinions or feedback below! ^u^  
> Thanks for reading! xxx


End file.
